no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
United Earth Council
The United Earth Council was formed after the events of the Three Day War. When the Roslin Federation, Nagasaki Conglomerate and Martian Unity all formed together to fight a common threat. The Fleeters elected to remain independent from this Government body, needing the time to rebuild what they had lost. History Pre-Formation Before the events of the Three Day War the human race was still split into four easily identifiable factions. The Roslin Federation, the oldest standing faction. Existing from before the time of the Third World War but only under a different name. The Nagasaki Conglomerate, formed after the Third World War. Sharing a planet the Federation and Conglomerate had a rough history dating back to the Third World war when the Federation dragged a fledgling Conglomerate into the Third World War against the United Korean State, which was only the start of what would be the tensions between the two powerhouses of planet Earth. The Nagasaki disapproving of Nuclear Weapons would further go to distrust the Federation after they utilised Nuclear Weapons en-mass in the destruction of the European Confederacy and their way of life. The Martian Unity fed up of being pushed around, and taking advantage of their new 'owners' presence on Mars after the Third World War rebelled against the Roslin Federation, gaining independence the Unity officially formed in 2100. All while the Lorne Corporation fell during the middle of the Third World War and their employs, now known as Fleeters refused to go back to living on a planets surface declared themselves independent. The political landscape solidified for the twenty second century the nations continued to grow in power. In the Prelude to the Third World War the Martian Unity was running surveillance operations on the Federation and Conglomerate to test their capabilities while the Federation and Conglomerate prepared themselves for the possibility of a war breaking out between them. If not for the Three Day War, a Fourth World War was all but inevitable due to dwindling resources and tensions that had built for over one hundred years. Human Kind United After the Three Day War Humanity realised that there were bigger threats that demanded their attention and that if they kept fighting amongst themselves they would surely perish to the forces of the Devastators or another alien menace that could be waiting for them outside of the Solar System. The concept for the United Earth Council was founded along the principle of the United Nations. A council of nations that would discuss matters that pertained to the species survival, while also being designed to provide a united front towards any acts of aggression by outside forces. The Roslin Federation and Nagasaki Conglomerate founded the Council, however the Martians only agreed to join under the condition that their military remained solely under their control and that any Martian Officer could disobey the orders given by High Admiral Roland Constantine. The only faction that refused to join outright were the Fleeters. No longer having a council of captains the Fleeters were fractured and had no clear leadership or goal, the only consensus they had was that they had to first establish themselves before they could even consider joining the UEC. Though they had no desire too, as that would be too much like the Government that the Fleeters had never elected to have. Despite this the Fleeters ere key to the UECs success, leading mining operations for vessels from nations within the UEC, even being gifted ships and stations by member states to try and help them recover from the losses of the Three Day War. Genesis Project When discussing the future of the Human Race should the Devastators Return the UEC came up with many plans. Including Project Rebirth (Which was later adopted by the Conglomerate), Project Columbus and the Genesis Project. When the hostile fleet was detected outside of the Sol system far larger than the one that was used during the Three Day War the Genesis Project seemed the only viable option. To send humanity out into the depths of space in order to give them some hope of survival, the plan being to construct twelve Genesis Arks minimal. The Federation constructed the hull and frame of the ship, as theirs were always the hardiest while the Conglomerate focused on the technological systems of the ship such as the A.I, the Martian Unity added their advanced shielding and weapons systems while the Fleeters constructed megalith engines and produced the resources needed for such a task (as examples). Each nation pitched in, making the Arks boast the most advanced technology humanity had to offer. While in the mean time Federation and Conglomerate scientists perfected the technology of producing Hyperspace windows, creating a massive gate above Earth to send the Arks deep into space. Government Each faction within the United Earth Council rules it's own affairs. However each factions leader sits meets aboard the UEC Space Command once a week to discuss current affairs. While at the same time there is a dedicated cabinet made up of officials from each faction who discuss points of legislation and unity between the factions. Category:Faction Category:United Earth Council Category:Armani Category:Roslin Federation Category:Martian Unity Category:Nagasaki Conglomerate